


all tied up

by randeroni



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gags, I am so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vibrators, top!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randeroni/pseuds/randeroni
Summary: Just an average night for Jack and Ethan.





	all tied up

**Author's Note:**

> i will always thirst for this rarepair

Jack's hands clenched around his binds, giving the ropes an experimental tug to test their strength and smiling when they didn't budge at all from their spot on the headboard. His smile faded as soon as a hand gripped his scruffy jaw, forcing his mouth open. Something cold and round was placed between his parted lips and straps wound around the back of his head.

"You look so pretty like this, Jacky," a voice cooed while stroking Jack's flushed cheek. "All tied up and gagged like the bitch you are."

Jack let out a muffled complaint through the ballgag, spit bubbling past his stretched lips and dribbling down his chin. His eyes narrowed into a glare but it went unseen to Ethan, the blindfold hiding his distasteful expression.

"What was that, babe? You're mumbling again, I can't quite understand," Ethan smirked. He tapped Jack's cheek before trailing his fingers down, stroking the pale expanse of his throat, humming as an idea crossed his mind. "A collar would suit you, don't you agree, Jacky? Maybe a green one, and a tag saying who you belong to..."

Jack moaned low in his throat at the thought, his hands pulling on the rope. Ethan tsked, wrapping his hand around his neck and squeezing, though not too hard since Jack already had difficulty breathing with the gag stuffed in his mouth. He loosened his grip only to tighten again and Jack's eyes rolled back into his skull as his airways constricted.

He loved when Ethan acted so dominant; their sex life was usually pretty vanilla, but neither of them had an issue with that. It was always so tender and sweet, with no need to pin one or the other as a set dom or sub, they switched.

On the other hand though, the constant mellow sex made it more fun whenever one of them would get into a kinky as fuck mood, like now. And when it got like this, neither held back.

Jack arched off the bed, a desperate noise spluttering out of his gagged mouth. His body was already twitching with the need to be touched but Ethan was having too much fun teasing him.

He moved his hand from his throat, trailing his fingers down his chest. He stopped at his nipples, flicking the soft buds causing Jack to jerk and whimper.

"You're so sensitive," Ethan commented and Jack could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face.

He rubbed his thumbs over his puffy nips, feeling them harden up the more he played with him. Ethan moved further on top of Jack, the bed creaking underneath his shifting weight as he straddled his lower half with Jack's bound legs propped up and spread behind him.

Ethan rolled his hips, grinding his ass on Jack's clothed hard-on, though the thin material of the panties left little to the imagination. He could feel just how hard Jack was already and he ground their hips together once more.

Jack mewled, the pathetic sound only intensifying when Ethan dipped his head down and took his nipple in his mouth. His toes curled and he tossed his head back, arching up to get as close as possible to his boyfriend on top of him.

Ethan suckled on the pink bud, rolling it around with the tip of his tongue while he thumbed the neglected one. As Jack's muted noises grew needier, his chest heaved with breathy pants and Ethan decided to spare him the torture and moved down his body.

He planted kisses as he lowered, occasionally sucking a mark on his twitching body. The dark colored bruises stood high in contrast against his pale skin and Ethan loved it, admiring his handiwork as he pulled back slightly.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked, rubbing the protruding out bones of Jack's hips.

"Mphf...ngh...mm.."

He couldn't form any coherent words but he did, however, tug of the ropes and buck his hips off the bed. Ethan rested so close to where he needed to be touched but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. It was never that easy.

Ethan hummed, "Well if you can't tell me what you want, guess I'll just have to do what I want."

He ran his hands along Jack's bound legs before spreading them further and situating himself between his trembling thighs.

He smirked at the bulge in his panties, the thin lace straining against his hard cock. He didn't bother taking the material off, instead he pulled the undies to the side and let his length spring free from its confines.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, his body relaxing into the mattress as his cock rested heavy on his tummy. He was so wound up but he knew Ethan would take care of him...eventually, he didn't need to be so tense and rigid.

As if reading his thoughts, Ethan soothed him by pressing feather-like kisses to his inner thighs, his thumbs rubbing calming circles on his skin.

"I'll make you feel good, don't worry, love," Ethan murmured as he kissed him again before pulling back.

He used two fingers to ghost along the heated flesh of his cock. The light touch was enough to send a tremor through Jack's body and his skin broke out in goosebumps.

His nimble fingers wrapped around him, holding his length upright as Ethan leaned in and licked a stripe up his shaft from root to tip. A sense of pride filled him as he watched Jack's reaction through his lashes. He gripped the ropes so tightly his muscles bulged and the groan he made was music to Ethan's ears.

He swirled his tongue around the head before easing him in his mouth, slowly taking each inch until his nose brushed against the thin hairs of his lower abdomen. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked his way up until only the tip was left in his warm mouth then he started bobbing his head.

Jack's legs on instinct tried to close around the head between his thighs but Ethan was quick to hold him still, digging his fingers in the squishy skin. If his mouth wasn't so preoccupied at the moment, Ethan would've been grinning like a cheeky bastard at how responsive his boyfriend was right now.

Jack rocked his hips, trying to get more of his cock inside of him. The wet heat of Ethan's mouth was just as intoxicating as usual and the urge to fuck the boy's throat grew more and more tempting by the second.

Ethan slapped his thigh when he tried thrusting again and glared up at him despite the blindfold not allowing Jack to see him in the first place.

"Don't be greedy, stay put," he snapped when he pulled off. Jack whined in response but nodded, wiggling his hips so Ethan would get the hint that he understood and wanted his mouth back on him.

Ethan rolled his eyes but kept going, taking him in his mouth once again but not as much this time. He used one hand to lightly hold down his hip while the other slowly jerked off what he didn't fit in his mouth. He didn't want Jack to come yet and he knew if he gave into his silent pleas, he would.

He ran his tongue alongside his throbbing shaft, tracing a prominent vein as he came back up then flattening his tongue when he got to the head and lapping up the pre that beaded at the slit.

Jack couldn't help it, his hips stuttered up and he whined as soon as he did it, knowing very well Ethan was probably going to do something he didn't like.

Ethan pulled off and slapped his thigh again. He let go of Jack completely and moved away, leaving Jack a whimpering mess. He tried grabbing for him but with his tied wrists, he couldn't do much.

"Mm! Hhh...pff..!" he called out when he felt Ethan get off the bed altogether. He didn't think he'd actually leave him.

Maybe it was revenge for that time Jack pulled a similar move; he left Ethan hogtied on the bed with a vibrator shoved in him, cranked up on high, which forced several orgasms out of him before Jack returned an hour or so later. Yeah, he definitely regretted that decision right about now.

It was slowly starting to hurt with how hard he was and he didn't have a way of getting any friction. At least when he left Ethan, he could grind on the bed, Jack wasn't so lucky. The best he could do was squeeze his legs together but that only helped so much.

He groaned into the ballgag, only now realizing just how sore his jaw was from being stretched so far and the amount of drool accumulated on his face was embarrassing.

He nearly screeched when he felt a sudden hand on his knee, relaxing only when it squeezed him reassuringly then the bed dipped as he climbed back on.

"You've been a bad boy, Jacky," Ethan taunted, "such a greedy slut. I had specifically told you to stay still and yet you didn't listen, isn't that right, bitch?"

Jack moaned at his choice words, nodding so quickly he thought his neck would snap. And then-

_Vrrrrrrrr_....

The purr of a vibrator filled the room and Jack's legs spread almost instantly at the noise. Ethan smacked his ass, watching as the pale skin turned a pretty pink but that wasn't as nearly as gorgeous as the small, puckered hole in front of him, already fluttering in anticipation.

"What a whore," Ethan sneered, "exposing your pathetic, little hole to me...bet you just wanna be filled, huh? Fingers, cock, you don't care as long as it's inside you."

Jack choked back a whine, his arms struggling weakly against the rope as his hips bucked off the bed. Ethan put a quick stop to that, smacking his thigh with the back of his hand and Jack went pliant under him, still with his legs spread so Ethan could see all of him.

Ethan couldn't help but run his fingers over his hole, the pad of his middle-finger dipping past the ring of muscle causing Jack to shudder and clench around him. He pulled away, the need to be inside of his boyfriend overcame any thoughts of prolonged teasing by a long shot.

He shut the vibrator off and set it aside as he grabbed the lube off the bed, flicking the cap and drizzling the cool liquid on his fingers. He tapped Jack's thigh and he got the silent cue to further spread his legs, even shifting so they were closer to his chest.

Ethan rubbed a slick finger around his entrance, gently massaging his opening until he slipped in. Jack moaned whorishly, rocking his hips down to get more of him inside. Stretching was almost unnecessary at this point with how often they fucked but Ethan just enjoyed fingering him, Jack's body's response to any little action was completely adorable in his opinion.

He pressed in until he reached the second knuckle, pausing for a moment before pulling out and sliding in a second finger along with it. He didn't waste much time going slow, Jack didn't need it, nor did he want it.

His hand moved quick, his wet fingers sliding in and out of his tight heat, creating a squelching sound that filled the room alongside Jack's small mewls and whimpers.

"Such a fucking slut for me," Ethan said lowly, "look at you, falling apart already from just my fingers."

Jack panted heavily, not able to do much except cry out whenever Ethan would curl his fingers at the right angle and jab his prostate. His cock twitched with every thrust of his hand, precome oozing onto his stomach, creating a small, sticky puddle only to have more blurt out when his sweetspot was touched again.

Ethan chuckled at the mess he made, pulling his fingers out and smearing the substance until his digits were coated in it. He pushed back inside with Jack moaning loudly when he entered a surprising third finger.

Ethan was so good with his hands and if he could, Jack would get finger fucked by him all day but he could already feel his orgasm building once again. A part of him wanted to hide it from Ethan but he couldn't. His body was a dead giveaway on its own.

His hips rolled down against his own accord and his muscles tightened around Ethan's hand, which was quick to pull away from him. Jack threw his head back and nearly screamed in frustration, he just wanted to cum, he didn't even care if Ethan fucked him into overstimulation, he needed release and he needed it now.

"Awe honey, I bet that hurts," Ethan cooed while lightly rubbing his pulsing cock, which had turned a deep shade of red. It fucking did hurt, and if Jack wasn't gagged he'd be spitting swears and curses at his boyfriend for messing with him like this.

Ethan grabbed the vibrator, switching it back on and running the tip along his swollen length. The painful pleasure had Jack instinctively shying away, the fabric of the blindfold becoming damp with tears as he wailed.

He went from teasing his cock down to his balls, then running along his perineum until he finally reached his hole. He rubbed his wet pucker, smirking at how Jack twitched and clenched around nothing just from the feeling alone.

"Wanna be filled, Jacky?" he asked while prodding him.

Jack turned his head to the side, sniffling and nodding slowly. He didn't know how much more he could take but he was willing to let Ethan push him to his limits.

The vibrator was forcefully shoved inside of him and he squeaked, Ethan hadn't cranked down the intensity so it was still set on high. His body shook from its core as jolts of pleasure shot up his spine and dispersed throughout his veins.

His skin went hot and prickly, the muscles in his stomach tightening as an orgasm quickly built itself up. His cries grew louder, the gag doing little to nothing to silence him at this point. He thought Ethan was going to let him cum, he teetered on the brink of release, so damn close to finishing when fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, cutting him off early.

At this moment, Jack absolutely hated him. He wanted to slap Ethan across the face, tell him to go fuck himself, but most importantly he wanted to cum.

That would remain a nice little fantasy though, he was too exhausted to put up a fight and he went slack on the bed. Ethan could do whatever the hell he wanted to him and he'd just lay here and take it.

He felt the vibrations lessen to a simple hum, no longer maliciously attacking his prostate, which his body greatly appreciated. The hand left his cock and he flinched when cool liquid dripped on his hot flesh.

"I think you deserve this," Ethan spoke as he wrapped his hand around his length, coating the lube all over his shaft. "You've only been kind of bratty, but for the most part, you're taking this so well."

Jack grunted when Ethan climbed on top of him, a firm hand placed on his chest while the other kept stroking his cock. "You wanna please me don't you? Make me feel good as well?"

Jack nodded, wishing he could reach out to hold him but the stupid restraints kept him from doing so.

Ethan pressed the tip to his hole before slowly sinking down, both of them groaning loudly at the sensation. "Such a good boy," Ethan panted, "nice big cock for me to ride, that's all you're good for, right, slut?"

Jack nodded again, his teeth biting down hard on the ballgag as he resisted the urge to fuck into Ethan's addicting heat. His insides wrapped so tightly around him he felt like he was suffocating, there was no way he was gonna last longer than a few minutes.

Ethan started moving, swiveling his hips in slow circles to accommodate to Jack's size. "Jesus, babe, you're so fuckin' hard," he grunted as pushed himself up, using Jack's chest as leverage.

He left only the tip in before he slammed back down then repeating the same action until he fell into a quick pace of fucking himself on his cock. The bed creaked dangerously under their fast movements, the springs groaning louder and louder with each bounce, almost drowning out the sound of their skin slapping.

Ethan moved a hand up to Jack's face, cupping his cheek and wiping away wetness from tears as he slowly pushed the blindfold up into his green, sweaty bangs. Everything was blurry for Jack, he had to blink several times before he could make out Ethan's figure on top of him.

He could see the loopy grin on his flushed face, eyes trailing down to admire his lithe body and his cock rocking in and out of his hole. He had to look away, glancing back up to his face to silently beg him with his eyes to undo the gag as well.

With a sigh, Ethan slowly unhooked the ballgag, a string of saliva connecting from it and Jack's mouth as he tossed it to the side. "Don't make me regret that," Ethan warned.

Jack moved his jaw around to get the feeling back in it before moaning when Ethan slammed down on him again. "F-fuck," he whimpered, "please, Eth."

Ethan smacked his face lightly, "What the hell did I just say?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head fall back into the pillows while Ethan moved a hand behind him to grip the toy. He thumbed up the setting and started moving the vibrator in time with his own hips.

"Ah!" Jack cried out properly. He tightened around the toy as he started thrusting into Ethan from below. "Can I cum? Please, please, can I cum? M'so close I-I can't."

Ethan turned up the vibrations even more and pressed the toy directly into his prostate. "Go for it, baby."

As soon as he received the permission, he let go, crying out as he finally got the release he'd been craving for so long. It was like a wave of pure pleasure and satisfaction crashed over his body as he came inside of his boyfriend, who helped him ride out his high by grinding on his spurting cock and tightening around him.

His vision was spotty and he almost thought he blacked out for a second but Ethan's desperate moan snapped him back into reality. He'd stopped moving but started jerking himself off, his hand moving fast and desperate to finish himself off.

"Fuck me," Jack croaked and Ethan's head snapped up. He'd already came, he didn't want to hurt him but Jack gave him an assured nod and even added in a needy, "please I want it."

So, Ethan pulled off his softening cock and moved between his legs. He removed the vibrator and tossed it on the bed as he spread open his legs some more.

"If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop," Ethan said as he pressed his tip in. His hips moved slowly until he was fully sheathed inside of him, his eyes clenched shut as Jack's velvety insides hugged his cock in the greatest way possible.

Despite his tiny body, Ethan's dick wasn't exactly small. It was bigger than the toy and thicker too so he gave Jack ample time to get used to it before he started moving.

His thrusts were shallow at first and his head hung forward, ragged breaths leaving his lips. When he nailed Jack's prostate and the boy cried out again, he quickened his pace, fucking into him deep until their hips met.

"You're so t-tight," Ethan ground out. His pace was already faltering and it didn't help when Jack kept constricting around him. "God, I'm gonna fuckin' fill you up so nicely."

"Do it," Jack keened, his spine arching as he rocked his hips to met Ethan's thrusts. "Oh fuck."

Ethan watched as Jack's cock twitched and more white spilled from his tip, making an even bigger mess on his tummy.

"Again already?" he teased, grinning down at his blushing boyfriend.

"Shuddup, f-feels too g-good," he breathed, "hurry and cum inside me."

Ethan did as he was told, bucking forward several more times before he finally stalled and came. He dug his nails in Jack's legs and pulled him as close as possible as he filled him with his spunk.

"You take it so fuckin' well, christ, Jack," he groaned, slowly moving inside of him as the last few strings of cum tapered off.

He pulled out once he was done, watching the white substance dribble from his abused hole. "That's always so damn hot to see," he mumbled.

He threw himself down next to Jack on the bed, cuddling up to his side. He didn't care about the mess right now, he'd clean them up later. For now, they were both exhausted and Ethan almost thought Jack had already passed the fuck out until he heard a soft whisper.

"Eth...can you untie me, please?"


End file.
